


Decisions Made

by TheHornedInnocent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dark!Harry, Depression, Jealous Voldemort, Jealousy, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Harry, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHornedInnocent/pseuds/TheHornedInnocent
Summary: Harry is tired of everyone making his decisions for him, so he decides to take matters into his own hands, making one drastic enough to change everything for everyone forever.Can be found on Wattpad with the same name and summary





	Decisions Made

Harry walked back to his dorm, way past curfew, tired and irritated. He had had enough of Dumbledore and any other professors ignoring the obvious signs that he was abused with the Dursleys. He was tired of Ron and Hermione's blind devotion to Dumbledore, especially Hermione. He was mourning his godfather, and Dumbledore wouldn't even let him stay with the Weasley's for the summer. _"My boy, it's for your own good. The wards there will protect you."_ He was sick of everything, but he didn't have it in him to fight it all that much anymore.

He was exhausted and he just wanted out of it all. Out of the war, out of the prophecy, out of the nightmares and the killing and the helplessness he felt. He didn't want any of it anymore. He needed to know how to break the prophecy, needed to know if there was a way out of it. So, instead of going to bed, he spent the night looking through books on prophecies in the library.

What he found was that prophesies could possibly pass by, not affecting any of the people involved, if none of those people put thought behind it. So by Voldemort thinking that he had to kill Harry, he was making the prophecy true. Harry would be more than happy to forget about everything to do with the prophecy; that would be easy for him, but getting this information to Voldemort himself without dying was another story.

Would dying be all that bad, though? He thought about this and sighed. Thoughts like that had been reoccurring for months now, and he was tired of those too. He pushed them to the very back of his mind, as he usually did with those thoughts and got up to go to bed, and to prepare himself to board the Hogwart's express the next day.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He was awoken by a loud Ron, who decided shaking him awake was the best idea to start Harry's day.

"Wake up mate, we gotta get to breakfast!"

After he saw that Harry was awake, he left the dorm to go to the common room, sure to probably meet Hermione and wait for him there. Harry did not know why they insisted on him going to breakfast, or any meal really, since everyone knew that Harry barely even had an appetite after Sirius' death. _But then again that could be another effect of the Dursley's abuse, with them forgetting to feed you and all,_ he thought angrily.

He shook his head and headed to the showers, completely missing the strange look that Seamus had sent his way as he passed. In the washroom, he looked in one of the many mirrors, and inspected his thin and tired form, eyeing the many scars left over the years of adventure and abuse. _Think about someone seeing this, Harry. You know someone has, and yet no-one has thought to check up on you there when you return with fresh ones?_ He was quick to get under the steaming water when he felt himself anger and washed himself quickly, all the while trying hard not to think too much.

He dressed quickly and met with a patient Hermione and Ron in the common room to go to breakfast.

"You okay Harry?"

"I'm alright Ron, just tired," he dismissed the question easily and they walked the corridors in silence.

When they walked into the dining hall, it was filled with the usual loud students and conversing professors. Harry sat at the Gryffindor, in the middle of Neville and Fred, while Ron and Hermione sat across from him. While everyone soon was included in their own conversations, Harry sat in silence, thinking of the months to come and the sort of torture he would soon have to endure. He sat there silently until he heard the boasting voice of a blond Slytherin as he made his way to his own table.

That was one way to Voldemort. Harry was sure that Draco had many connections to death eaters. He could probably make it possible for Harry to speak with the Dark Lord. Talking to him without drawing attention would be hard. The train maybe? Draco would be there and probably come looking for Harry to get a quick taunt in any way. He would just have to make sure he was alone, which would be easy since his two best friends have been giving him space lately.

_What if he kills you instead of hearing out what you have to say? You two are enemies after all._ Harry had thought of this and it didn't concern him all that much. Either way, things would turn out peaceful for him. If things worked out, and he talked to Voldemort and he got out of the prophecy, he could hopefully enjoy his life, alone and normal. If not, and Voldemort killed him on sight, or didn't believe him about the prophecy, and killed him anyway, then death was peaceful too. He was just that desperate.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He sat in an empty compartment after leaving Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna, to watch for any sign of Draco. When he heard Draco talking to Crabbe and Goyle about something in the hallway of the train, he jumped up.

Sliding open the compartment door, he spoke, "Malfoy, I need to talk to you. Alone."

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco held up his wand, curse on his tongue and ready to use.

Draco was surprised when he saw that Harry had taken his wand out slowly and held it out to him, handle first.

"I don't have the energy to fight with you Malfoy, I just want to talk, seriously."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at him and strutted into the compartment as he waved his two goons off to go find their own compartment. Harry slid the door closed once more and sat across from Malfoy, who still had his wand out and pointed at Harry.

"I'm going to cut straight to the point, I need to talk to the Voldemort."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Draco, please."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter. Just can you do it? I know you have connections and don't try to deny it, it doesn't matter to me anymore, just get me to him. Think about it, you get to bring in Harry Potter to the Dark Lord. You'll be praised or something like that. Just do it, yeah?"

"I could be killed for even suggesting it!"

"I swear to you, that if you can get Voldemort to see me, I will make it worth your time."

He looked up at me skeptically and glared at me. His face gave off nothing of what he was thinking before he finally nodded hesitantly.

"Fine, Potter. But you owe me."


End file.
